Multitale
by FictionChipmunk
Summary: Its simple enough to travel through the underground. Its not so simple to travel through an underground where everyone is mixed up, alternate versions are thrown in, and your accompanied by a mysterious being that no one but you can see. Oh, and they insist on being your 'tour guide'. This, ladies and gentlemen, is why we don't reset the multiverse.


**Hello ladies and gentlemen! Humans and monsters! And welcome to Multitale!**

 **So, I was thinking one day: What would happen if the Multiverse was RESET? What would happen if the AUs collided? What if everything played out like normal, but every character is an AU? Chaos, that's what! So I wrote this story.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin! I own nothing but the idea and Perragon. All the AUs belong to their owners. Undertake belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **This is my first story, so let's hope I don't let you guys down!**

 **(In this story, Frisk will be known as 'they' to avoid any silliness with their gender)**

 **...**

 _"...Really? This is the power of the multiverse? Pathetic."_

 _"Now get out of my way."_

 _"Aww, what's the matter? The Alpha Timeline is gone. You all will fade away soon enough."_

 _"Hah! Look at your faces. What, do you want me to RESET?"_

The first thing Frisk noticed was the smell of burnt tar. It was strong, tangy, and most importantly, coming from somewhere above them.

The second thing was the tall, gray humanoid looking at them with a expression of utter confusion.

Frisk yelled and jumped back, startling the mystery character. They were completely dull, with no details whatsoever on their body and two pupilless, white eyes, yet somehow, Frisk could tell they were focused right on them. While this was, by itself, odd, the most startling thing was the fact that they practically floated in the air, barely an inch away from Frisk's face.

Overall, they clearly weren't what you might want to find after falling down a hole. The odd being inspected Frisk with a skeptical look on their face for a moment, before finally saying:

"Your not from around here, are you?"

Frisk shook their head, recalling...nothing. Wait, what? Where were their memories? Frisk held their head in their hands. There was something yellow...a big, blurry black shape...some kind of mountain...Frisk snapped their fingers in relization.

Mountain! They had fallen down a mountain. And then there was a flower, a goat mom, skeleton brothers, gay fish and lizards, killer robots...the underground. Why were they back here? At the beginning? Frisk closed their eyes in thought.

"Hey, I'm waiting! You deaf or something?" The odd being's voice brought Frisk back to the present. Frisk shook their head, trying to recall if they had seen this being before. _I don't think so..._ The being frowned. "Darn, I hate new-" They suddenly recoiled from Frisk, shock forming on their face. " _You can see me?_ "

Frisk nodded. The being did a double take, than face palmed. "Seriously Perragon? The seventh human in this entire underground, who is also able to see you, and you start their journey by being in their face? UGH!" Perragon, as the being had called themselves, backfilpped through the air, landing in a sitting position with their head in their hands. Frisk stared, unsure of what to do. Then they remembered an age-old trick of theirs.

 ***ACT**

 ***FLIRT**

Perragon blushed a vivid purple and looked at Frisk, unsure of what to say. Then they looked sorrowful again. "Your kidding, aren't you? You don't really like me, not after I screwed up like that." Frisk shook their head, but Perragon ignored them.

Frisk wondered what to do. Then they remembered something else. Perhaps this will help give them a way to comfort the sad...whatever Perragon was? They, oldly enough, didn't seem like a monster somehow.

 ***ACT**

 ***CHECK**

 ***Perragon**

 ***AT 5 DF 9**

 ***Strives to impress.**

 ***Likes chocolate.**

Frisk pulled Perragon into a gentle hug. Perragon patted Frisk's head. "Thanks...I guess. So...I suppose your just gonna leave this cave and go, then? Leave me here? Everyone does, even those who can see me." Frisk was surprised. Cave? They looked around, only just seeing the ivy crawling the stone walls and the small group of flowers the duo were sitting on.

 ***ACT**

 ***REFUSE**

"You...won't leave me behind?"

"Heh. Thanks."

Now that Perragon was calmed, Frisk brought up an important question.

"Where is this? Its the underground. Are fallen humans always this dumb?" Perragon rolled their eyes...or at least, they seemed to. Frisk, upon closer inspection, saw that Perragon did, indeed, has pupils: Large, white ones that were almost undetectable. Frisk, however, didn't investigate further in this. There were other questions to be answered.

"...Hah, your joking, right? You-you gotta remember SOMETHING about your past!"

Frisk shook their head. Perragon looked shocked. "Well, maybe it has something to do with that hair." Perragon pointed at Frisk's hair. Frisk remembered the burnt tar smell, and realized it was stronger than ever. They felt at their hair, stopping short when they felt something burnt and crispy. They bit their lip and whispered something.

"How bad is it? Not TO bad. I think you best not touch fire in the future, though. It would be best not to make it worse."

Perragon seemed to think Frisk was crestfallen, because their tone was slow and soft. Frisk, however, could almost jump for joy. This was something about their memories! They almost didn't notice the sneering voice as it hissed. "Howdy howdy, what do we have here?" Frisk and Perragon froze. At their feet was a tiny cat-like, dog-like hybrid with a green and yellow sweater.

"A human." Spat the Temmie.


End file.
